


i love you

by londoneyedgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Overall cuteness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: It's times like this that Jongin's status as one of the maknaes shines through the most. These moments when he’s sleepy and somewhere between awake and asleep, when he clings cutely to whoever is closest and will cling back.He’s adorable.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo  
> this is inspired by that cute moment happened between jongin and jongdae where jongdae kept saying i love you until jongin said it back at that lotte fanmeet :') tbh i had actually forgotten i'd started writing this until the video of that moment came up on my tl today, so! haha  
> this is just pure cuteness and fun. i love jongbros  
> this can be read as full gen, but they kiss like twice uwu  
> anyway hope u like ittt

It's early afternoon of a midweek day. It's only an hour, maybe an hour and a half since lunch, and Jongin's been laying in bed for at least the past half hour, one blink too slow away from dozing off. Jongdae is sitting beside him, his back to the headboard and one of his hands buried into Jongin's hair, fingers caressing his scalp idly while the other hand is holding the book he's reading. A happy little smile appears on his lips when he glances down at Jongin for a moment, watches Jongin push his bottom lip out for no seemingly special reason.

It's times like this that Jongin's status as one of the maknaes shines through the most. These moments when he’s sleepy and somewhere between awake and asleep, when he clings cutely to whoever is closest and will cling back.

He’s adorable.

Jongdae closes his book, then, using a bookmark before setting it aside on the bedside table. Jongin’s looks up at him, then, blinking slowly. “Hyung, cuddle with me?” He asks, burying his face into Jongdae’s thigh where it rests, and Jongdae smiles.

“I can’t, Jongin-ah.” He runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair once again, scratches his scalp softly. “I have to study a bit.” 

“Can’t you study later?” Jongin isn’t usually this clingy, but Jongdae supposes that after his recently busy schedule, he’s been more tired than usual now. Shaking his head apologetically, Jongdae leans down to boop his nose against the top of Jongin’s head.

“I have to finish a very important paper, but I promise I’ll be back to cuddle you as soon as I’m done with it.” As soon as Jongin hears Jongdae’s words, he pouts, turning around and laying on his other side, turning his back to Jongdae.

“Okay, hyung. Study well.” He says, but Jongdae can hear the pout even through Jongin’s voice, and he can’t help but smile fondly at him.

He doesn’t really want to leave to go to his own room to study, but he doesn’t really have much of a choice - Jongin always distracts him just by being there, which is more of Jongdae’s fault for not being able to focus on much else when Jongin’s in the room. Still, he doesn’t want to leave without making sure Jongin’s okay, so he scoots closer to Jongin, and pokes him on the side. “Hey, I love you.”

“Okay.” Jongin replies, and Jongdae holds back a small laugh.

“I love you.” He repeats, not managing to keep the smile off his voice.

“Good for you.”

“I love you.”

Jongin turns, then, brows furrowing as his pout deepens and he looks up at Jongdae. “Fine, I love you, too.”

Smiling widely, with crinkles by his eyes and all, Jongdae is finally satisfied and leans down so he can press the softest and chastest of kisses to Jongin’s lips. “Get some sleep, I’ll be back before you notice it.”

Jongin holds back the want to reply back that he already misses Jongdae, but Jongdae kisses him again and then stands up to leave, so he just watches Jongdae go quietly and then closes his eyes to follow Jongdae’s advice.

Jongin doesn’t know if he dreams of Jongdae sliding behind him on the bed and wrapping an arm around him, but when he wakes up, that’s where Jongdae is, lips pressed against the back of his neck, a hand intertwined with one of Jongin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter as @winterjonginnie uwu


End file.
